In the field of electronic commercial transaction, some Web pages for selling merchandise bear review texts about the article of merchandise, or include a link to a Web page that bears review texts about the article of merchandise. A review text is a piece of writing written as feedback or an evaluation on an article of merchandise, and is created by a user (reviewer) of an electronic commercial transaction system to be posted to the system. In JP2011-154527A, a similar system is disclosed. A user who reads review texts can know what evaluations have been made on an article of merchandise by other users, and put the evaluations to use in selecting merchandise for himself/herself.